


All I Need Is You

by nursal1060



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: Adorable, Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Canon Het Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Cuties, Dating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gentle Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Heterosexual Sex, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Married Sex, Missionary Position, Naked Cuddling, Nightwing - Freeform, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Romanticism, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Starfire - Freeform, dinner date, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After a long day of training, Starfire and Nightwing decide to celebrate with some romantic bathing, a dinner date, and some gentle lovemaking to remind each other how much they love one another <3





	All I Need Is You

**Author's Note:**

> This pic was part of a multipairing xmen fic I wrote with my friend Kjer, and was changed for the purposes of highlighting this pairing, which I have recently come to love!  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, enjoy! <3

Kori took a deep sigh after the two had finished training, “Thank goodness. I need some time off with you.” She smiled and scooted closer.  
Dick smiled, “I have the whole evening planned for just us. I think you'll really like it…it’s going to be very romantic.”  
Kori rolled over, “What's the plan?”  
Dick cuddled her, “It's a secret.” Kori cuddled close to him and waited for him to get up first. Kori yawned and sat up in their bed, waiting for him to come upstairs. Once he was done he smiled and ran a warm bath before coming back to get her, “I thought we could wash up before dinner.”  
Kori smiled, “Did you plan for a bubble bath with candles? Romantic even by Tamaranian standards~”  
Dick nodded and lifted her off the bed, “Mhmmm~ Lavender and rose scented.” He put her down in the bathroom and undressed. She undressed herself and they threw their clothes in the hamper before getting into the bathtub. She giggled as he got in and pressed her against the back of the tub.  
Dick chuckled and washed her voluptuous hair, “I love you so much.”  
Kori smiled, “I do too.” She took a deep inhale of the lavender bath. He watched her happily as he cleaned himself and her in the warm bath. After a bit he got out and toweled off. Dick offered her a robe as he went down and paid for the delivery. Kori took her time getting dressed, and hit a huge surprise as she made her way downstairs. Dick was wearing some semi-nice clothes and putting out her favorite meal at their table which was decorated with a tablecloth and candles.  
Kori smiled widely, “What’s all this, hun?”  
Dick said, “A special little date for us. I didn't want to fiddle with reservations or waiters…”  
Kori smiled, “I love it. Reminds me of the day we went on that date...y’know before you proposed.”  
Dick pulled out the chair for her, “I'm so glad that you ran into me that night.”  
Kori reminded him, “If I didn’t, we’d never be here...”  
Dick kissed her hand, “And I'm glad you waited for me during everything that happened…I just love you.”  
Kori turned pink with her blush, “If you had told me this so many years ago, I wouldn’t have believed we’d be here today, I’m absolutely in love...from day one, even today.”  
Dick smiled and sat down, “Since I first saw you flying at me, I knew I was either gonna spend my life with you, or never love again.”  
Kori smiled, “Well, here we are. Hopefully here’s where you’ll be for the rest of your life.”  
They ate and Dick asked, “Did I do ok tonight? I think I ordered the right things…”  
Kori nodded, “How did you remember exactly what I liked from your favorite Earth restaurants?”  
Dick chuckled, “You tried to order about twenty times in front of me.”  
Kori thought about it for a moment, “Do I do that? I guess you're sweet enough to listen to me every time.”  
Dick said gently, “I hang on your every word, sweetie pie~”  
Kori smiled, “Oh my gosh. You're going to make me giggle and I have a full mouth.”  
Dick laughed, “I'm just trying to be romantic.”  
Kori said, “You are, I'm just a mess.” She smiled, her cheeks were puffed like a chipmunk.  
Dick smiled, “Maybe but at least you're a hot mess.”  
Kori swallowed and whispered, “Liar liar. You should look in the mirror.”  
Dick chuckled, “We’re both hot messes.” Kori swallowed and laughed. She stood and put the dishes in the sink as he went to get the radio. He turned it on and spun her into a slow dance.  
Kori gasped then giggled, “Oh my gosh, you're full of surprises.”  
Dick buried his nose in her hair, “All for you.” She hugged him and rubbed down his spine slowly. Dick kissed her neck lightly, up and down. She snaked her hands up the back of his shirt and took a loud gasp. Dick was working on giving her a hickey as he held her close.  
He hummed, “Hm? What?”  
Kori kissed his temple, “Nothing. You always get me worked up, every time.”  
Dick lifted her up and kissed her, “You get me worked up too…”  
Kori kissed his nose, “I can guess what you have planned next~”  
Dick smiled and carried her up the stairs, “You can, huh?”  
Kori pretended not to know, “Hmm, what could it possibly be, we’re going to our room…”  
Dick laid her on the bed and sat between her legs, “Oh, I have no idea.”  
Kori smiled, “Maybe it’s going to be something amazing.”  
He kissed her jaw as he started to undress her, “I hope so.”  
Kori covered her mouth and giggled, “We should've eaten dinner naked, there wasn't a need to have clothes on.”  
Dick took notice held her chin, “I love you… every single part of you.”  
Kori asked, “Even if I don’t look like a human?”  
Dick smiled and kissed her lips, “I love you for you.” Kori kissed him and held onto his neck. She felt so loved. The first man she loved was apparently the only Prince Charming she wanted. Dick kissed her and ran his hands down her sides. She did his job of unbuckling his pants and rolling them down. He took a moment to kick off his pants and throw off his shirt before kissing down her neck and chest, pulling her dress off. Kori played with his hair and breathed loudly as he left a trail of kisses. He stopped before grinding against her and kissing her roughly.  
Kori moaned into his mouth, “Mmmm-ooooh Dick…” He nibbled her lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth as he pushed into her. Kori stopped to moan before continuing to kiss back. He held her hips and pushed deep into her and moaned before pulling out slowly.  
Kori moaned, “Dick~! Dick….please….”  
He smirked a second, just watching her beg and blush before thrusting deep again and slowly pulling out. He did this a few times before starting to need to speed up. Kori closed her eyes and moved with him, gasping loudly and moaning out without filtering herself, as they were home alone.  
Dick grunted as he pinned her, “Kori~ ngh~”  
Kori gasped, “Y-Yes...d-don't hold….oh-anything...b-back…” He pressed her hands hard into the mattress and pounded her harder and faster. She almost screamed out as she arched into him and moaned into his ears.  
He panted in her ear, “I'm… c-close….”  
Kori grunted, “M-Me too- I can't hold…” Only a few more thrusts and he came inside her and moaned out her name. Kori arched as she did the same on him. She lay still in the bed as he dropped on top of her.  
Dick pulled out and cuddled up to her, “It was amazing…”  
Kori smiled and pulled the sheet over them, “It always is. You're electric every time.”  
Dick kissed her ear and looked at the clock, “We have a few hours of cuddling still.”  
Kori asked, “Ready for some well deserved rest?”  
Dick yawned, “Finally!” Kori laughed and rolled over as they dozed off together.


End file.
